The most beautiful Raven
by crazy-partygurl
Summary: Beastboy tells Raven that he loves her. Raven wants to know why...so he tells her. If you read and review don't be afraid to be honest, constructive criticism welcome.


This is my new and improved version of this story.

Do you know what I've noticed about all of my stories so far? …Not a single one has yet to have an actual plot. Like I didn't even think about plot structure and all that, I just wrote what I felt like and I've discovered that all my stories are quiet boring… so…don't expect anything from this but I'll try and add some excitement to anything else to come.

I don't own teen titans (Did u really not know that?)

The most beautiful Raven

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. Raven stood still as stone. She was almost afraid to move.  
Neither one spoke but the echo of the words the young man had spoken moments before still rung in her ears.  
Raven stood with her back to him, and she could feel the heat of his anticipating gaze on her back. The sun had just disappeared below the horizon and darkness was beginning to creep across the sky. From the roof of the Titan's Tower the sunset had been quiet a sight but now as she stood there, a warm summer wind swept passed and played with the bottom of the cloak draped from her shoulders. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks below was the only thing to be heard and Raven knew she would have to be the one to break the silence.

Slowly, denying the slight urge she had to run away, she turned around to face him. She met his gaze and recognized the anxious look in his green eyes. He was waiting for her to make the next move, but she had no idea what she was supposed to do.

She suddenly got a very strong yearning to pull her hood over her head. She didn't want him to see how nervous she was. This was the last thing she had ever expected to happen and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She reached for the hood of her cloak, but before she could grasp it, the young man reached out and caught her arm in a loose grip.  
"Raven…" he uttered softly.

At the touch of his green fingers Raven's face seemed to go up in flames and her arms immediately fell limb at her sides. He looked straight into her eyes and she knew this was his way of begging her to say something, if only to turn him down.

"Beastboy…I…" she mumbled. The voice that came from her lips wasn't hers, it was shaky and timid, not at all like the hollow raspy voice she usually used.

Raven tried to piece her thoughts together, but her mind was going a mile a minuet and she just couldn't find the words she needed. Her heart rate was off the chart and if she hadn't known better she might have been paranoid that Beastboy would hear it pounding away. Her hands began to shake and she clenched them into fists; she wasn't sure how long her emotions would contain themselves.

And then, as if on cue, Raven heard a distant crack and sure enough from the corner of her eye, she saw a small chip of brick crumble from the edge of the roof and tumble away. Her muscles tensed and she inhaled heavily. Raven cast her eyes to the ground, she didn't know what else to do.

The young change-ling had not taken his eyes off the girl for a second and he could tell she was having trouble grasping the situation.  
He let out a light sigh and gave Raven a sad smile. Slowly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. The girl looked up from the ground, but her eyes were cloudy and he knew she was lost.

"Raven…its _okay_" he insisted, " It doesn't have to be a big deal, I just had to tell you…." Beastboy took his hands from her shoulder and took a step back to put some distance between them. Running his finger through his green hair he continued "I_ totally _understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean why would you, right? You don't need to freak out, I'll be alright no matter how you feel…eventually…"he continued to babble on " but you should know, I really did mean it …If you can't think of anything to say to me, you don't have to…" he paused (for dramatic purposes) "but you could just…say what you feel."

Raven bit her bottom lip and shifted her gaze back to her feet. _What I feel…say what I feel, what do I fee?_

Meanwhile several more chunks of the wall continued to fall from the building.

Beastboy was fidgeting like crazy with anxiousness when Raven finally spoke.

"Why?" she whispered, and nothing else.

Beastboy cocked his head "Pardon?".

"_Why_ did you say that you love me?" Raven demanded loudly.

Beastboy couldn't help but smile when the ground cracked slightly beneath her feet " well 'cause _I do_" Beastboy chuckled.

"You know that's not what I meant," Raven snapped back.

Beastboy scratched the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly "Yea well..." his smile melted away "I just needed you to know, I guess, and I didn't think I could go around anymore without you knowing. Keeping a secret like that from someone is a hard burden to bare…I guess I just needed to lighten my load." He gave her a helpless look and shrugged.

"Oh, okay…" Raven felt something tug at her heart. That wasn't what she had wanted to hear. _Why do you love me? How can you love me? _The questions stuck in her brain and she knew if she didn't find out, she would always wonder. How could she ask him though? Could she tell him how she felt? What consequences would come of it?

When he spoke again it was as though he had read her mind.

"You blow my mind Rae" He took at step closer, forgetting that it had been him who had made the distance in the first place. Rather than looking at Raven he avoided her eyes and stared into the distance instead. "Everything about you is just so abnormally perfect. Even things that probably shouldn't be… are irresistible to me. I mean why is it that I like the way you yell at me? And is it normal that I wait until I know you're asleep before I can sleep soundly myself. Your safety is everything to me. When we're in battle I know you can handle yourself but what if you made a mistake? Everyone makes mistakes, so what it if you did and what if I never got to tell you how I feel? …Raven those are just some of the questions that I ask myself everyday because of you." He looked directly at her now and saw that her lips were quivering, Raven was on the brink of tears but he kept talking, just to let her know that he was sincere.

"Raven you are the smartest, the strongest, the bravest girl I have ever met and so much more, _believe me_" Beastboy grinned "not only that but you're the prettiest. You know what I see when I look at you?" he gestured towards her but she just looked back at him in stunned "well do you?" she shook her head. "Well…I'll tell you…you…you are, the…you're the spiting image of perfection that's what"

Raven's feet had a mind of their own, and before she knew what she was doing she pounced forward and wrapped her arms around his chest.

Beastboy to say the least was startled by this but he didn't hesitate to respond. On instinct he wrapped his own arms around the girls small frame.

Raven buried her face in Beastboys shirt, every emotion she had in her, escaped her body at that moment. The ground began to shake beneath there feet and the tower was nearly falling apart.

"Rae…?" Beastboy began above the noise. She squirmed a little in his embrace to let him know she heard him. "Does this mean that…?" he trailed off and looked down at her. She nodded.

Beastboy grinned so wide his cheeks hurt "So then you…" he looked down at the girl in his arms, and she looked up at him and gave him a small smile of her own… _"You love me?" _Raven nodded once again.

"Alright!" Beastboy boasted and dipped down swiftly and planted his lips directly on top of hers.

Ravens eyes shot open and she felt like her heart jumped into her throat. Soon though, even as all hell broke loose around her, she allowed herself to embrace the moment. Slowly she relaxed into it, she closed her eyes, and welcomed the taste of his sweet lips against her own.

From within the tower several shrieks of terror could be heard along with the sound of shattering glass and things breaking. At first the two were able to ignore this but then just as they were really getting into it, the ground beneath there feet gave way and they literally fell through the roof into the interior of the tower below.

Unfortunately this disturbance was enough to break the two from their moment (Oh no!). When the smoke cleared and they stopped coughing their lungs out. The first thing the two noticed was their three teammates standing amongst the rubble.

All three stood looking at the two with expressions of pure fury on their faces, arms crossed over their chests and violent thoughts flashing in their minds.

The two smiled sheepishly before their friends "heh…" was the only thing Raven could muster.

Beastboy scanned the wreckage once over and looked back at his friends with a shrug… "What?" he asked "its not that bad, I can fix this!" he insisted in complete seriousness "a hammer and a couple nails and she'll be good as new!"

The end

Wow raven says about two words in this whole fic…o well

Lame ending but I'm done writing for today and I don't want to bother making it any longer. So review if you please and don't forget to be honest, constructive criticism is always welcome and I can handle anything really meen anyway so go ahead do your worst, I mean if you want to. Don't do your worst just cause I told you to.

Oh and you can tell me if I made grammatical errors too cause I've proof read this thing like eight times and I'm still fairly positive I've missed something.

Ciao for now…I don't know why I said that, I'm not even Italian. Is it weird that I sometimes have to remind myself what language I speak? Ciao is Italian right? Nvm I should stop talking now.


End file.
